


Jersey

by only_iKON7



Category: Deobi, The B
Genre: M/M, juric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_iKON7/pseuds/only_iKON7
Relationships: Juric - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Jersey

Jersey 

' ** Who is he meeting this time? I thought he was just going to do it one or two times, but look at him all suited up for his next date . ** **'**

I heard Sunwoo speak while organizing his gym bag. We just finished some sparring, obviously, the one insisted to take us out of our comfy beds was rushing out to meet his date.

' **Last time, it was a high schooler. And then that vlogger and he even appeared on her vlog 'How to Get an Oppa in Korea.** **'** Sunwoo let out a silly laugh while remembering that. ' **He did earn a lot from that. I must admit.** ' He continued and finally zipped his bag.

' ** I thought he's only doing that for some money to help him with his finances, but now he's almost booked always.'  **

I didn't want to sound like a whiny kid as what Juyeon hyung always tells me, but I can't help it. Every time he goes out for his  'stand-in boyfriend'  kind of 'job', it pisses me off. I was honestly against this idea of his, so I offered him some help which he just flatly declined.

' ** Well, with that kind of face, he would really be popular. I can't believe he didn't try to be an actor or something. ** '  Sunwoo said.

' **So, how do I look? Do I look decent? I had this suit borrowed from Hyunjae hyung**. '  Juyeon hyung flashed a big smile while facing me which, mind you, made my cheeks burn.

' ** O-oh. You're fine. You're handsome anyway. Why would you even worry about how you look? '  ** I tried my best not to stutter and sound as normal as I could. 

' ** Thanks, Youngjae-ya. ** ' He said in his sweet smile and gently patting my head like I was a little puppy.

* _lub...dub..lub...dub..._ *

God. This man. He does this all the time. Making my heart pound, making me sweat more than the usual water my body could excrete in a day, and calling me by my real name. I like it the most when he calls me that. Everyone calls me Eric, and it really makes me kind of special when it was only Juyeon hyung who uses my real name to call me. 

' **Come on! I'm hungry. Goodluck on your date, hyung.'** The impatient Sunwoo butted in and had separated our ways from Juyeon hyung.

It has only been a month since Juyeon hyung started this ridiculous idea where he can earn money in return of his ' service .' It was just a stand-in date/boyfriend for a day or night that gave him a pretty much decent pay. It ranges from time to time depending on the social status of his 'date'. 

It was already 2am and I was just staring at my blank notebook and pen. I was supposed to write an essay for my English homework, but my mind was wandering far away. I opened my phone and went to type a message. It was a very deliberate attempt to send out one text and ended with me just opening up the fridge and looked for something to eat. It will help my brain focus on digesting the food I will intake, so I won't have to think of Juyeong hyung. When I couldn't find any interesting food to eat, I went for the cabinet and picked up a cup of ramen. After pouring hot water, I got lost in focus again staring absentmindedly at my chopsticks. 

Four minutes have passed, my noodles were a little soggy when I started to dig in my food. After just some mouthful of slurp, the door's digital lock resonated inside our peaceful dorm and made my heart pound. Finally, he's home.

' ** Woah. Perfect! I'm starving .'  ** He exaggerated upon seeing me with my ramen and I just rolled my eyes and smiled before offering my cup of noodles to share with him and my chopsticks. 

' ** Did your date starve you? I thought she's a chaebol. ** '  I sincerely asked in curiosity while watching him slurping the ramen. 

' ** Looks like she was running away from an old fixed marriage arrangement and we just had some chitchats and street foods. '  ** He cutely muffled. His cheeks were bloated with noodles inside. 

' **That's it? Then why did you come home late?** ' I casually asked while towering my elbow against the table and rest my left cheek on my palm so I could still see him.

' **She wanted to have freedom just for a night, so we basically just hit every pub in Hongdae. I couldn't even eat.** ' Hyung sighed while shaking his head with a night he just had. 

' **Sorry, I almost finished your ramen.** ' He realized after sipping the soup from the cup.

' ** It's yours. You can finish it. ** '  I offered now that I am already contented with him right in front of me.

' **Aigoo. My Youngjae is always nice.** '   


* _lub...dub...lub...dub_ *

Again. He did that, again. Gently patting my head so casually, like it hasn't have any effect on me. My heart is now squabbling inside my chest. And I didn't expect the next words that came out of my mouth.

' **Hyung, i like you. A lot. Like, I really really like you. You know that, right?** '

I could see Juyeon hyung was a little taken aback by my unexpected question, but I know everyone who was been around with us knew I practically like Juyeon hyung. I even called dibs on him, but he would always tell everybody that I am such a sweet and nice little brother to all of them. I don't know if he's just dense or really hasn't seen any signs of my affection for him.

He just looked at me and I couldn't assess if he's angry or whatnot. He just slowly smiled and scoffed at me.

' ** Thank you for the ramen, Youngjae-ya. Let's get some sleep, okay?'  **

I regretted ever asking him that. I am scared now. Did I upset him? Will he change the way he look or treat me? I slept through my thoughts and trusted tomorrow to erase Hyung's memory of what I said.

The next morning, as I expected, Juyeon hyung was already out of the house and when I asked Sunwoo, he said he didn't tell. Is he going to ignore me now? Was I really rejected? 

That question slightly punctured my chest. I know Juyeon hyung has always been so nice to me more than anyone else. He takes care of me a lot and considers me all the time. Even calling me by my real name. I thought I was a little special. But thinking of it now, maybe I took it as a wrong sign. Maybe he was just nice to me since I'm the maknae in our circle of friends. That, I mistakenly read these signs on the other way. 

I was preoccupied with my thoughts the entire day that Sunwoo basically was screaming at me the whole time and I couldn't understand what he just said.

' ** I'm sorry. What was that again? '  **

**'I said, Juyeon hyung said if you could proxy him on his supposed date tonight. This girl turns out to be a fan of baseball. He had some personal matter to be taken care of and he said you might enjoy it more than him.'** Sunwoo explained for I don't know how many times already. 

' **Oh, he texted you that?** '

**'Yes. I just said that a while ago, too. Wait. Why are you so out of it the whole day? What's wrong? Did something happen?'** Sunwoo gently tapped my shoulder to get me back to my senses.

' **He told you that instead of saying it to me directly.'** I uttered in my breath which was intentionally faint, so he asked me again and I just said, ' **Nothing. So, what time is that date?'**

' ** 7:00pm in Jamsil Stadium .'  ** Sunwoo informed me and I just nodded at him before going inside my room.

' **Oh, and by the way, hyung said, wear your red jersey because his date requested it.** ' 

Not really into the mood of working my comprehension properly, I just went in and started to prepare. It was the first time I was ever gonna do this ' proxy ' thing. My heart tightened thinking how Juyeon hyung must have really wanted to avoid me for him to ask a favor like this. I haven't seen him all day and I don't even know when he was coming back. I hope he was okay. 

On my way to Jamsil Stadium, I convinced myself to withdraw my confession ㅡ if there was ever that kind of option in this situation. I wanted him to forget what I said last night. I don't want him to avoid me like this. If I have to shutdown my long time feelings for him just to keep the friendship we have, then I am more than willing to do it. Yes. I'm gonna do it.

I was looking around for the girl in Sunwoo's description. She said we would meet outside, so I waited. I checked the time from my phone and it showed me 6:42pm. Alright. I was a little early, so my 'date' might not be here yet. 

My thumbs were hovering over my phone screen, contemplating the right words to say to Juyeon hyung. A minute later, my heart almost skipped a beat when I felt that familiarity in the voice calling my name.

' **Youngjae-ya!** ' 

I looked up and saw him...wearing the same jersey I was wearing with a cute smile on his handsome face.  God! He's so gorgeous.

I blinked twice to throw those thoughts away. If I was going to stay friends with him, I need to stop falling for his beautiful face every time I see him. 

There, he was walking towards me and I almost ran to him. I was just really happy and relieved to see him that night.

**'Hyung! I thought you wouldn't make it to your date tonight?** '  I said panting a little.

' **Hmm, I was just right on time.** ' He said without breaking his gaze at me. 

' **Oh, so your date must be here already. But... I couldn't see her. Where is she?** ' I asked while looking around the area for the long, black hair lady wearing the same red jersey. 

' **Yeah. My date is here...in front of me**.' 

I instantly froze. Did I hear him right? No. I need to confirm it. My ears must be playing tricks on me. He's been running through my head the entire day. I must be imagining things.

' **What did you just say?** ' I hopefully asked. I didn't want to expect, but damn my heart is as stubborn as me.

' **Will you be my date tonight, Son Youngjae?** ' 

He said that in his very cool and calm posture ㅡ both hands in his pocket, and his devilishly gorgeous smile. 

** 'Hyung...'  ** I didn't know what to say. I was caught off guard. I didn't expect that.

' **Sorry if I couldn't answer you last night. I was...surprised and...so happy. I didn't know how to react to it. I was so embarrassed to show you how red my face turned into. So, I kinda just took off from you.'** I could see and hear him stutter and being nervous. He could only scratch the back of his head while saying these words and that he was really shy.

' **Does it mean...?** '  This time, I wanted to hope for his answer. My heart was telling me that it will be fine. That everything's going to be okay.

' ** Yes. I ㅡ I...I like you, too. A lot. ** '  He confessed. 

I was totally in an overdrive. The noises around suddenly faded in my ear and all I could hear was how loud my chest was pounding. I was looking at him so dearly and my feet started to step closer to him. My hands automatically wrapped around him and my foolish smile couldn't help but escape in my face. I placed my ear on his chest and I giggled when I heard his thumping heart as loud as mine.

** 'I like you so much, hyung. Thank you for liking me back.'  **

' **I've always liked you. Maybe I was just scared to admit it at first. I was scared of your rejection.'**

My heart swells more. I was so happy. I looked at him and beamed at him showing all the teeths that could be shown. He hugged me tightly and playfully messed with my hair. 

' ** Let's enjoy your favorite sport now. ** '  Hyung said, his voice vibrating on my cheeks.

' **Let's go.** ' 

We were about to go inside when he slid his hand on my arm and intertwined our fingers. At that moment, I felt like I was going to have some seizure because of what's happening but I was so blissful nonetheless. 

' ** Wanna make a bet?' **

A typical Juyeon hyung asked.

' ** Sure ** .'

' ** If my team wins, I'm going to kiss you. '  **

There goes my heart again.  * _lub...dub...lub...dub_ *

' **And what if I win?** ' I still asked him trying to compose myself.

' ** You can kiss me.'  ** He said with his playful smirk and winked. 

Okay. My heart needs to calm down. Oh god. I can't believe he's my boyfriend now.

' ** Deal ** .'

_ And with a baseball match, Juyeon hyung and I had our sweetest first kiss under the beautiful night sky present above Jamsil Stadium.  _


End file.
